


The Cruise

by lifelivinskam



Category: SKAM France, elu - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifelivinskam/pseuds/lifelivinskam
Summary: Aka the one shot where Lucas wins a competition for a cruise and Eliott isn’t a big fan of water
Relationships: elu - Relationship
Kudos: 35





	The Cruise

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot randomly came this morning when I couldn’t sleep as we’re having a new boiler installed and there was a lot of noise. So inspired by me going on a short cruise last weekend, I decided to write this. Enjoy!

The day had arrived. The day of the cruise that Lucas had won.

He had entered a competition without even knowing it around a month before. He had finished buying a hedgehog plushie online, that he couldn’t resist as it was adorable and he knew Eliott would love it, before a quick survey came up asking about his shopping experience of said website. He was very tired and didn’t read it properly and filled it out not knowing.

So when he got the email a few weeks later saying that he had won a week long cruise for two, he was more confused than he was excited.

He had never been on a boat before. He didn’t know whether he would like it or not. But he thought he may as well take the opportunity as he may not ever have the chance to again.

Cruises can be very expensive.

He had gotten more excited about it over time and had eventually told Eliott, implying that he wanted to go with him because who else would he want to go with? Eliott seemed happy and excited, just like Lucas.

But Lucas didn’t see the little drop of his smile once he realised what they were going to do. He wasn’t the biggest fan of water.

Despite that, Eliott still decided to go. Lucas seemed extremely excited about it, which kept making him forget about the water aspect of it and made him extremely excited as well.

So once the day came and the two of them were heading onto the boat, Eliott had to try not to think about it. Which didn’t help as they had a room with a window and all of the hang out places had floor-to-ceiling windows.

This was going to be fun.

The two of them ordered some drinks, sitting at a table not too far away from a window, waiting for the boat to set off.

Eliott tried his hardest to not look out the window. But that was hard when Lucas got excited as they started to move.

“Eliott look!” Lucas exclaimed, hitting him softly on the arm and pointing towards the window. “We’re moving! Look!”

And Eliott wanted to look, but he also didn’t want to look, as his fears would be at the front.

He could just tell Lucas he wasn’t a fan of water, but he didn’t want Lucas to regret asking him and regret coming on this cruise in the first place.

In all honesty, Eliott just wanted Lucas to be happy. He didn’t care about his own emotions. He knows that’s bad, but he couldn’t help it. Lucas was too adorable when he was happy (not like he isn’t adorable all the time) and he just wanted to see that more than feel okay.

Eliott had just nodded in response, moving his eyes over to the direction of the window, but not actually looking outside.

Lucas didn’t seem to notice and continued as normal, talking about how excited he was and how he had never been on a boat before. Eliott was fine as long as he didn’t look outside and didn’t notice how the boat was slowly moving, guiding its way through the waves.

It all came out later, though, as the boat started to move a bit more and Eliott began getting nervous about it all.

He couldn’t help but think that something bad was going to happen. That the boat was going to tip over. That it was going to sink. That something bad was going to happen and they would end up in the water and have a situation just like the titanic. He couldn’t stop thinking about all the possibilities.

Lucas must’ve noticed something was wrong as he reached across the table and held onto Eliott’s hand tightly, in a way of saying that he was here and nothing bad was going to happen. That he wasn’t going to let anything bad happened.

He helped. Eliott was just focusing on Lucas and his grip on his hand rather than the boat moving and the view of just pure water outside the windows. 

Maybe this wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be.

And after a few drinks, when the two of them were slightly tipsy and were more clingy than ever before, they attempted to make their way to their room, Lucas’s arm wrapped around Eliott’s waist, making him feel warm and protected.

He was so in love with Lucas. He could tell something was wrong and was there protecting him all day long. He deserved to know.

So when they eventually got back to the room, and Lucas immediately fell onto the bed, lying down and burying himself on top of the sheets, Eliott just told him.

“I’m scared of water.”

He felt Lucas slowly move towards him, so he was sat upright and right next to him, his arm making its way around his waist again.

“Is that what’s been up?” Lucas spoke softly, holding onto Eliott’s hands with his free one. Eliott nodded. 

Lucas took a while to respond. Eliott was thinking that Lucas probably thought this was ridiculous. Because it was. 

But Lucas eventually shook his head, moving the hand around Eliott’s waist up to his hair, running his fingers through it slowly. “It’s okay. We all have something we’re scared of. I’m scared of the dark and you always help me with that... so I’m gonna help you with this.” Lucas smiled softly and Eliott just melted then and there.

He was so fucking lucky to have Lucas. His life would be so boring and difficult without him. He just makes things that little bit easier.

Eliott smiled back, making Lucas lean the tiny distance between them, kissing him on the cheek.

The two of them got ready for bed after, with Lucas kissing Eliott softly, before they climbed into bed, with Lucas’s armed wrapped around Eliott’s waist, him feeling his lips pressed against the back of his neck.

He was able to fall asleep easily like this. He wasn’t thinking about how the boat was moving. He was just thinking about Lucas.

And as the water began to get more choppy and the boat began moving side to side more and more, Eliott felt Lucas’s arms tighten around his waist and he already felt less scared about it.


End file.
